


Birdcage Religion

by hellofromlesbistan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellofromlesbistan/pseuds/hellofromlesbistan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got to kill Sam. It's about as easy as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birdcage Religion

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I imaged for the series finale, before season 10 started. The Mark of Cain and a demon cure and an angel to bring it all together. It's a death fic, I guess, with a happy ending. 
> 
> (Way overboard on the Sam and Dean gen bro-love. Just a little bit of super tame Dean/Cas.) 
> 
> Title from a song of the same name by Sleeping at Last. Endless love and gratitude to my beta / fic queen alanabloom.

Sam has been in the bunker's dungeon curing Dean of being a demon since dawn, about 15 hours ago. He had explained the plan to demon-Dean in the beginning of the cure, who was very excited to get to kill stuff, naturally. Totally on board and planning to avoid being cured altogether. 

Sam's plan is this: before the last part of the cure, Dean's got to take the first blade and kill Sam, because (per the info from Cain about his own brother) it's the only way Sam can get into heaven. Then Cas will complete the cure with Sam's blood, Dean's body will die because of the stab wound from Metatron, and Cas will take Dean's soul to meet Sam's in heaven. 

"So close to being human again"-Dean, however, doesn't want to do it. He can't. Sam explained it to him one more time before he finished the cure and Dean cried so hard he couldn't see to swing the blade. So Sam squats down in front of the chair they tied Dean to and he holds his brother's hands and pets his hair and wipes his face and tells him over and over and over again that this is actually the best thing that's ever happened to them. He says that they'll be together again before Dean even has a chance to miss him, that Cas gets to come with too. 

Cas squeezes the back of Dean's neck and says that they can trust him, of course they can trust him, he'll bring them together, he always brings them together, he needs them, they can trust him, Dean, Dean, you know that, right?

Dean stops crying just long enough to look horrified that Cas would ever doubt his trust. His faith. Sam reaches out to smile and grab Cas's hand. 

"Okay, Dean?" 

Quiet and wrecked and so, so predictable — _"I can't kill my own kid."_

Sam smashes his forehead to Dean's, huffs this little, joyful sound at having his Dean back, and brushes their noses together like the Eskimo kisses big brother taught him when he was four and John wasn't looking, because mom had thought they were fun.

"Yeah. I know, bud." 

They stay that way a little while longer before the comforting smile falls off Sam's face and turns right around into grief. 

"This is gonna hurt. You...you got stabbed. It's gonna hurt so _bad_ , Dean. I'm _sorry_."

Dean hushes him, kisses him on the forehead while Sam breathes heavy and tries take his own advice and not cry about what they're about to do. About how slowly and painfully his big brother is going to die (without him.)

Cas notices Dean getting upset again so he lays a palm on Sam's hair and asks if they're ready. 

"'Bout we go find Jess when we get there, huh Sammy?"

"'N _Mom_..."

"Yeah, Cas. Yeah bud, we're ready."

Cas unties Dean's wrists then hands him the blade. He holds it to Sam's stomach, whimpers a little, and buries his face in Sam's neck.

"'Night, Sam..."

And he drives the blade in. 

Sam lurches back, meets his eyes and smiles just a little before all the life just fades right out of him and he falls boneless to the floor. 

Prepared to scoop up the blood and complete the cure, Cas steps forward just as Dean sobs, then screams like the world is ending (because for Dean it just did.)

Cas gathers the blood and then gathers Dean up in his arms, mashes his face into the side of Dean's and whispers frantically.

" _I know, I know my love, I know...we'll be right there, I know, don't look, don't look..."_

He waits until Dean gasps desperately between screams and then seals a blood-filled palm over his mouth.

One last muffled sob and he curls in over his stomach as his own blood pools right back into the wound again. He imagines that this is what he made his Sammy feel just minutes ago, feels the last traces of The Mark leave his skin, and then somehow he's on his knees with his forehead pressed to his brother's chest. Cas fists a hand in Dean's hair and rocks with him, keeps saying _"we're coming, Sam, we're coming. Shh, Dean, it's okay, you did so well. Just wait now, just wait, almost there..."_

Dean wakes up in a field, leaning back against Cas's chest with Sam's head on his shoulder. 

Fireworks light up all around them. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
